How?
by Glindphaba11
Summary: Who's married!  And what do their friends have to say about it?  Rated for suggestive themes


**A/N My first attempt at a one-shot! Characters are a bit OOC...reviews would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's characters are not owned by me...if only, if only...**

He stood outside the room, with his ear to the door, waiting. He heard voices, then footsteps. Someone was coming. Then he heard the voice inside more clearly.

"Harry, come on! Stop this, you're being stupid. There's no way in the world you can possibly like him!" Was he really hearing this? The Weasel telling _his_ love who he can and cannot like? Wait...LIKE? He hadn't told them that they were...

Before he got a chance to finish his thoughts, the door opened, and the raven-haired boy-who-lived stepped out into the hallway.

"Draco! Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were in your rooms?"

The blonde stared at the love of his life, the one who had saved him from so much, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one that didn't even have the courage to tell his best friend that he was with Draco Malfoy.

"Harry. I heard what you said. What the Weas..." Harry glared at him "What RON said to you. That you can't like me. Did you tell them that you more than like me? Did you tell them about how serious we are? Did you tell them what tonight was celebrating?"

Harry looked at Draco, then looked at his feet, self-conscious and a little ashamed of himself. "No I didn't." He continued to stare at his feet while absentmindedly playing with the new-found object on his left ring finger, the object that had been placed on his finger just a few hours ago. "I couldn't. People might think that I possess the Gryffindor courage, they might know that I defeated Voldemort 5 years ago, they might even have come to terms with their savior being gay. But I'll admit, I couldn't tell my best friend that I just married Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell him? See, this is why we should of told them when we started dating! I mean Mya had no problem with it! And neither did the rest of the Weasels. But no, you refused to tell the main Weasel, and now you're still refusing to tell him! When we were dating it didn't matter to much, I'll admit it, but we're fucking MARRIED!" Draco was getting very upset by this point, and on the verge of screaming. Harry was scared that Ron would hear them, and that it would be all over.

Harry looked at Draco, his husband getting madder and madder. "Draco, honey, come on, lets go finish this in our rooms. You don't need to wake up the entire floor."

Draco looked at Harry with disgust. "No. I will do this where I want! I dated you in secret so that your precious reputation wouldn't get tarnished. I put up with your crazy ideas and schemes for so long! I even let you pay for fucking meals on dates! But now, NOW when we're married, and the whole fucking Wizarding World knows that you're gay, you still are controlling, and you're still refusing to tell the most important person in your life that we're together. Yes, I know the Weasel is still the most important person in your life, I understand that, though I don't know why. Maybe because I love you! But you! You refuse to let me be the most important in your life, you don't want anyone to know about us, in fear of HIM finding out! I thought if we got married than you would understand that we have to tell him. He has to know! What about when we have kids, hmm? Are you going to tell him that you don't know where these blonde haired, green eyed kids came from? That they just showed up one day? I'm sick and tired of not being able to tell anyone! I gave up everything for you. My job, my inheritance, my family. All because I love you. And I want to shout from the roof tops that I'm the happiest man alive because I just married Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the love of my life! And I can't because you are to much of a coward to tell the last person on earth that I couldn't care less about that we're married."

As Draco was finishing up his tirade, Harry noticed movement from inside the room. Draco went to walk away, when the door opened, and a Ginger head popped out.

"You're MARRIED!" Crap.

"Ron I can explain." Harry was stammering, trying to find the right words to explain to the angry red head what he had just heard.

"Okay, so you can explain why this crazy git is yelling at the top of his lungs that he's married to you? This is some kind of sick joke right? I mean, I knew you were a bender, but I didn't know you were dating anyone. And then you come here and say that you like _MALFOY_ and I think to myself 'okay, it's a stupid crush, Malfoy doesn't like him back, he'll get over it', then I hear yelling outside my apartment only to find that you're fucking married!"

"Okay, maybe you just explained it for me." Harry's head dropped again, but his eyes came up to meet Draco's who had turned to witness this affair. However, Draco was not to happy with his new husband, and honestly couldn't care less whether or not the Weasel and his Harry stayed friends or not. As long as Harry didn't choose the Ginger over him, again, he would be fine.

"Ron, listen. I came to you tonight to try to get a feel for how you would react if I said I was dating Draco. But when you got so mad, I didn't have the courage to tell you that we got married earlier tonight."

"Oh, so you just got married tonight? Great, that means that you can still annul the marriage!" Harry and Draco both shook their heads. "Yes, you can, you can until you consummate...no. You didn't!" Both nodded. Draco spoke first.

"Weasel, he's my husband, both of us were happy and horny, of course we did it as soon as we got back to our flats. Wouldn't you?"

"DRACO!" Harry yelled at his husband for so blatantly stating that they had jumped each other as soon as they had gotten back to the privacy of their own flat. He wouldn't deny it. Draco had looked so good in his muggle tux, and he was already horny due to the fact that Draco had made him sleep in the guest room the night before. But did he really have to say it? Ron looked rather uncomfortable as well, but Draco just smirked.

"Yes dear? Do you have a problem with me being attracted to my husband?"

"Well, no, but, not in front of Ron!" Harry blushed, a blush rival of the entire Weasly clan, and shyly looked at his husband. Draco had forgotten that he got embarrassed easily. However, he kept his eyes open during, well, you know. That was just weird.

"Sorry Darling." He looked through his blonde hair, that was once again, hanging in his face, at his love.

"Okay, so you're married to the git, 'Mione went and married and had a kid with Snape, and I'm alone."

"Yes. And Drake, stop looking at me like that, yes I told him about 'Mione and Rosie. Ron, look, you're not alone. You still have me, and if you grovel to "Mione, she might take you back. She's much more lenient now that she's pregnant again."

"WHAT!" Ron and Draco both looked astounded.

"She told you and not me! When did she find out, how far along is she, does Sev know, does she know when she's due, is it a boy or a girl," Draco kept asking questions until Harry placed his mouth over top of his to quiet him.

"Yes, last week, she doesn't know, yes, no, she doesn't know." Draco was satisfied with those answers, but Ron was still a bit queasy from finding out about the first kid, and now his best mate and worst enemy kissing.

"So, you're married, 'Mione's now about to have another kid with the git, and I'm still alone. Great."

Draco and Harry looked at Ron, Harry with pity, and Draco with disgust.

"Really Weasel, it doesn't matter. Now Harry, now that he knows, are we allowed to tell others? Such as oh, everyone! I mean, many know we were dating, but even Mya and Sev don't know we got married." Harry nodded in agreement, then turned to Ron.

"Ron, I'm sorry. But what Draco said earlier was true. I've been putting you before him, and I can't do that anymore. Drake, should we go tell our best friend that we just got married?" Draco smiled, took his husband by the hand, tuned, and disapperated away.

Draco, still holding Harry's hand, pulled him into a small room, their bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed.

"I thought we were going to go to 'Mione's and Snape's and tell them we got married?"

Draco shook his head, and looked at the man now on the bed evilly. With a flick of his wand, both mens' clothes were off, and Harry was bound to the headboard with his old Gryffindor tie.

"You know something Potter? I've always wanted to abuse a Gryffindor. Especially you. I wanted to tie you up and beat you within an inch of your life while you were tied with your precious Gryffindor tie. However, now, I don't want you beaten almost dead. You know why? Because I want you screaming my name due to another form of sweet, sweet torture." Draco smiled menacingly, and slid onto the bed with his husband.

Harry looked pleased, worried, and 'ready'. Draco, knew exactly what to do. And he did.

Both boys laid on the bed, sweaty and euphoric.

"Wow Drake. Just wow."

"You too sweetheart, believe me, you were just as amazing."

They laid there for a few more minutes, and just stared at the ceiling then turned to look at each other. "I love you" Draco said simply to the man next to him. "You can't even imagine the amount of love that I have for you. That I've had for you since that first day when you walked into my office and wanted a loan with Nott of all people." He chuckled. "Then, you kissed me after you broke up with him because you didn't want a serious relationship. It was the mother of all contradictions."

Harry smiled and rolled over on his side to look Draco in the eye. "I remember that. What else happened? How did _this_ happen? I mean, it's been 2 years."

"Wow. Okay, let's see. What did happen?"


End file.
